Getting On Her Good Side
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: Ema Skye has had enough of not seeing the desk surface and her annoying boss, so decides to take the day off. Klavier Gavin wants to make amends with her, and what better way to tell a girl you're sorry than with flowers and chocolate? *Slight Klema*


Ema Skye had a very bad day. Nothing case-breaking or melodramatic, but lately all her life seemed to revolve around was work. It was tough being the subordinate of a famous prosecutor like Klavier Gavin. Filling out case reports, investigating crime scenes the way she wanted to (with the power of science of course), giving testimony during the court sessions, being proven scientifically inaccurate in said testimony (oh the humiliation), dealing with arrogant bosses; the works. Speaking of bosses, her prosecutor boss really knew how to push her buttons. He knew she was tired and stressful, but being the glimmerous fop he was, he threw sensitivity and consideration out of the window. Her last conversation with him made her blood boil.

"_Fraulein, would you mind filling out this report for me? Danke."_

"_Gavin, I've got a ton of work already. You've been doing nothing but give me work to do!" _

"_Ja, but I'm busy too Fraulein."_

"_No you're not! You goof around in this office! Last time I came here, you were playing Guitar Hero to one of your stupid songs!"_

"_Do not insult my music, Detektiv Skye! And exactly _when_ did you see me playing Guitar Hero?"_

"_This morning! Seriously, you fop! Work for once in your life!"_

"_But if I did that, it'd involve you not doing any work at all."_

"…_YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"_

Ema smirked as she remembered that not only did she storm out of his office, but she even threw the file she was going to deliver right at Gavin's face before she left. She knew she would get in trouble, but she didn't care. She hoped a big paper cut scarred his face.

She returned to the precinct, refusing to speak with anyone, or even say a word. Her mind was already jumbled enough with profanities, mainly directed to the glimmerous prosecutor.

And then she saw her desk. Or could she?

Every single inch of the desk-top was covered with papers, folders and empty Snackoo bags; it was impossible to even see even a tiny millimeter of the desk surface. There were even mini-skyscrapers of folders and legal documents! How did all the work pile up?

Ema felt her stomach clench at the piles of paperwork.

_Life is cruel._ She concluded scientifically. With a fervent energy she stormed out again for the second time.

Enough was enough. She didn't want to work anymore. For the last few months, all she did was work. She spent so many hours at the station, there were days where she even slept _overnight_ on her desk and wake up the next day with saliva coating her notes and doodles (hey, everyone does them when they work).

Sinking into bed later that night, she realized two things:

1. Work was becoming far too time-consuming.

2. She needed a break from her professional life.

* * *

><p>And that was how the following day she called the station to say she was sick and stayed at home. She made sure to put her cell-phone on 'Silent' to avoid any phone-calls from anyone at the station, even the Chief of Police and Mr. Gavin. So far, she had been munching on Snackoos and watching the Discovery Channel all morning, had her meals and read a few science journals. Despite the rest and relaxation she was <em>finally<em> getting, she found this routine boring quickly. Around 4:30, she was tentatively glancing at the bag full of incomplete paperwork. Though she hated to admit it, it was tempting. The bloody temptress…

_No, I can't do this! I took the day off for a reason__! I will not even touch those files! _

But she could feel her resolve breaking as she slowly walked towards the bag. She was very aware of what she was about to do, but there was a voice in her head that was yelling _"Do it now! You won't have to worry about it later, or even when that fop yells at you for doing nothing!"_ As much as she disliked doing the paperwork, she disliked hearing Mr. Gavin lecture her even more, and speaking in German while doing so. She was now at an arm's distance from her bag; she was grabbing the soft leather of the bag handle and pulling it up to her. She almost took out a file from her bag when her landline phone rang.

"Yes! Saved by the bell!" Ema cried, dropping the bag and leaping for the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Ema? You're home?" her sister's voice answered.

"Hello to you too, Lana." Ema deadpanned.

"Sorry. Hi, Ema!"

"Hi, sis. Yes, I'm at home." She said cheerfully.

"Why? Are you okay? I got a call from the Chief of Police saying you called in sick."

"Well, I lied." Ema said. She knew Lana would not tell anyone that she lied just so she could escape. So she explained what happened the previous day and how she decided to stay home for the next few days. Lana patiently listened as she ranted about how work and her annoying boss was out to kill her with workload (the latter part was not true, but she was starting to get overwhelmed with her emotions that it didn't matter). When Ema was done, Lana spoke in that calm sisterly manner which indicated that she about to give her some advice.

"We all have those days, Ema. But that doesn't mean you should just abandon work like that."

"You haven't seen what my desk looks like. Hell, I don't even _remember_ what my desk looks like. It's been straining under so many case files, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed yet." She replied, running her hair over her hair. "Let's not talk about work now. I'm getting stressed. And I don't want to think about work either."

"Alright then," Lana complied, "Let's talk about Prosecutor Gavin."

"No, no, no!" Ema cried in horror, as an image of the prosecutor popped in her head. "No! He's the last person I want to even think about right now! Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to think about work? That foppish Gavin is directly linked to work!"

"Calm down Ema! What could be so…terribly -and I quote- 'foppish' about Mr. Gavin?" she asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention to me when I tell you how annoying he is? The guy doesn't even take his work seriously. Yes he's a good prosecutor, but he's always playing around, so it never seems like he is working. I'M the one who sends the case files to him, so I see what he's like. Hell, the guy doesn't even have a desk! Know what he has instead? A freakin' massage chair! How is that fair Lana? Why the hell should I have to do the dirty work while HE sits inside his air-conditioned office on his massage chair playing Guitar Hero? God, don't even get me started with his fans! You know what the Chief makes me do? He forces me to deliver Gavin's fan-mail directly to his office! Know what the best part is? I get to do it all by myself! No help in carrying the 3-ton bags of mail up to the _12__th__ floor_! Yes, now _there's_ the real highlight of my work!" she ended on a bitter and sarcastic tone.

"I'll look into that Guitar Hero thing a bit further, but Ema…" Lana sighed on the other end of the phone. "It's common to dislike your boss sometimes-"

"_Dislike_?" Ema cut her off. "'Dislike' doesn't even cover it! Sometimes I really hate Klavier Gavin for what he puts me through: physically, mentally and emotionally!" It was harsh to say that she hated her boss when she really didn't, but Ema blamed Lana for bringing up the prosecutor in the first place. Ema re-registered what she just said. Since when did Gavin torture her emotionally? Ema was taken out of her thoughts when Lana spoke again.

"'Hate' is a strong word Ema." Lana reasoned, sounding shocked.

"I don't care!" Ema yelled again. She even heard her own voice crack. "The man really pisses me off! What I don't get is...There are a lot of other detectives in the Criminals Department. Why does he only give the work to me? What have I done to deserve this? It's like I don't have a personal life anymore. God…I don't remember the last time we've talked for this long, or even when I last went out to the bar for a drink." All the anger had left her, and a wave of sadness was consuming her at her lack of a personal life and just how miserable she really was.

"Exactly 4 months ago." Lana said. Leave it to the big sister to remember. "We went out to the bar together."

Ema managed a weak laugh. "Yeah, remember that? Then there were those guys who tried to buy us drinks and were making those eyes at us."

"You certainly showed them. You didn't even have to leave the seat."

Both sisters laughed. This was the sort of thing Ema missed. Two sisters bonding, and going out at night without worrying about whether or not she'd have to report for work at some inhumane hour of the night. The feelings of dread and anger returned when she thought about the source of her non-social life. "It's all because of work and Mr. Gavin and those incompetent buffoons I call my colleagues!"

Lana sighed again. "Ema…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm hanging up Lana. I just…don't feel like talking anymore. Bye, sis." Ema hung up the phone and put it down without hearing Lana respond. She sighed, feeling dejected. She needed a Snackoo. She looked everywhere for a bag of Snackoos, leaving no corner unexplored, no cushion, table or mattress unturned, but there was no sign of any Snackoos anywhere.

"Crap." she softly cursed. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day, but after her conversation with Lana, thoughts of work and how arduous it had become couldn't escape her mind. Neither could thoughts of Mr. Gavin, for that matter. Ema didn't want to focus on anything anymore. She trudged off to her bedroom, suddenly feeling very tired. She collapsed on her bed and the last thing she thought of before going to sleep was the devilish smile of one Klavier Gavin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dislike? 'Dislike' doesn't even cover it! Sometimes I really hate Klavier Gavin for what he puts me through: physically, mentally and emotionally!"<em>

Klavier Gavin didn't even realize how strongly Fraulein Detective felt against him. He wasn't stupid; he knew that she didn't like him very much, but hate him? Klavier felt upset hearing this, and bowed his head in sadness. And it stayed that way for the rest of the conversation. Apparently Fraulein Detective was at home, sick, as Mr. Gavin learnt when another detective came to his office delivering his work for the day. Curious about the situation, he decided to see his boss, Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye, who was Ema's sister and ask her about Ema's health. Prosecutor Skye, as it turned out, had heard from the Chief of Police and was now going to call her sister to find out what happened. Klavier thought it polite to leave the two sisters to what he assumed would be a private conversation. But Prosecutor Skye made him stay instead. He didn't really understand why he should, but had thought it best to not object, fearing the older woman's scorn. So he stood at a corner while he listened to the sisters' talk, since Lana put the conversation on speaker.

He was relieved to hear that Fraulein Detective was fine, but at the same time mad that she had lied to get out of work. He listened to her go on about how tiresome work had become and how it was partly his fault. He scoffed at this.

_Ach! You think you have it hard? Try being a prosecutor and a__ famous musician!_

Things got interesting when Prosecutor Skye brought him up as a topic, and it was amusing to hear the younger Skye rant about him. But then it got to the point when the detective said she hated him, and Klavier was feeling guilty for what he was doing to the poor woman. He hadn't realized just how hard she had it.

"_But I don't get it...There are a lot of other detectives in the Criminals Department. Why does he only give the work to me?"_ he heard Fraulein Detective ask her sister.

"Because she's the only detective in that station who is competent enough to handle my work." He said to himself rather than Prosecutor Skye, though he noticed from the corner of his eye that she had looked at him while saying this.

_And the p__rettiest._

Klavier blinked at the thought. Where had that come from? True, the detective was easy on the eyes, but that was the first time he had actually thought something like that. Or was it? He ignored this question and paid attention to the rest of the conversation, and when Ema hung up, he and Prosecutor Skye were silent for a moment.

"Well? What do you have to say to that, Mr. Gavin?" she asked him.

Klavier hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure what to say at this point." He said honestly. "Except that I feel very bad for 'torturing' the Fraulein Detective 'physically, mentally and emotionally'."

Lana smiled at him. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well…it's not like I can lessen the load of work she gets. Like I said, she is the only detective that can handle my cases." Klavier reasoned. He played with his fringe thoughtfully. "I know!" he cried, beaming. "I'll get someone else to deliver my fan-mail instead."

Lana shook her head. "It's not as simple as that –though I think she would be more than happy to hear that –but I think you should talk to her about this. She's clearly upset about this, and as her boss, you're the only one who'll be able to explain all this to her."

Klavier nodded. He already knew what he was going to do. Prosecutor Skye nodded back and moved to her desk and sat on the chair. She started typing away on the desktop PC in silence. Klavier took this as a sign of his dismissal. Before Klavier put his hand on the doorknob, Klavier suddenly remembered something.

"Prosecutor Skye?" he addressed his boss. Said boss just 'hmm-ed?', eyes never leaving the computer.

"What happened with you and Fraulein Detective with those guys at that bar?" he asked.

"That'll be something you can ask Ema later." Lana told him.

"Oh. Okay then." Klavier said, disappointed in not getting to know _that_ story. With that, Klavier opened the door and stepped out of Prosecutor Skye's office.

"Oh, and Prosecutor Gavin?" Lana called out for him. Klavier popped his head at the door.

"Ema likes golden poppies and carnations, and ©Ferroro Rochers chocolate."

How did she know he was going to…-That did not matter. Equipped with this knowledge, Klavier would now go and buy these things, and give them to Fraulein Detective as a sign of apology, and talk to her. First things first, he would have to get her address.

* * *

><p>Ema raked through her closet for a decent outfit that didn't make her look dorky, with little success. Most of the closet space was occupied by white lab coats. Then she finally found something; it was a sleeveless purple bubble dress (except for one shoulder strap) that Lana gave her on her birthday 2 years ago. Except that one time when she wore it in front of her sister to see whether out not it fit her, she had never worn it. She simply never found the time. Now the opportunity had presented itself. She decided to go out to a nearby bar instead of wearing her butt out sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Ema put on the dress that felt both cottony and silky at the same time and examined her in the mirror with a proud smile.<p>

_Still fits like my lab coats.__ Thank God I haven't gained weight from eating more Snackoos than usual._

After applying a little make-up, styling her hair in an up-do and finding a pair of white high heels to wear, she felt presentable for the rest of the world.

She headed for the front door and opened it to find a strange sight: her boss Klavier Gavin at the front door with a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates in his hands.

It seemed as though the glimmerous fop did not expect her to open the door, because he looked just as surprised as she felt.

"Going out somewhere, Fraulein?" he asked, a smirk forming in his mouth after giving her an once-over.

Her surprise disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. "That's none of your concern." She eyed him expectantly, expecting some half-witted response about how it was his job as her boss to know everything about what was going on with her. When he didn't she spoke again. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed loudly, as though he was distracted. "These are for you." he handed her the flowers and chocolates in his arms. She had certainly not expected that. She examined them closer and saw the flowers were composed of golden poppies and carnations and this was actually a box of Ferroro Rochers. Her favorites. The glimmerous fop must have asked Lana about her preferences. Nonetheless, this was possibly one of the sweetest things that anyone that ever done for her.

"Uh…thank you." she stammered. Great, she was nervous now? She could even feel her cheeks flush.

"You're welcome, Fraulein." Klavier smiled at her. Ema returned it with a small smile.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked. Ema was also surprised at this request. She half-wanted to decline and tell him to leave, but some un-scientific force stopped her from saying that and instead stepped aside in order to let Klavier enter her flat. Ema was suddenly aware of how drab it was and was incredibly embarrassed by it. She didn't have many visitors, except for Lana and occasionally Apollo and Trucy, but _this was her boss_. Her boss, the glimmerous fop had entered her house for some unknown reason.

"Please make yourself comfortable." She said suddenly. Klavier only nodded and sat down in a chair. The young woman set down the gifts and sat on the chair across his.

"What do you want, Gavin?" she asked bluntly.

"Ah, to the point. I like that in a woman." Klavier mused with that familiar devilish smile. Ema rolled her eyes. "Please, make it quick."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Ema really did not expect that. _He's sorry? He's _actually_ apologizing to me? What in the name of Isaac Newton and Miles Edgeworth is going on?_

"You're sorry? For what?"

Klavier breathed in deeply. "I apologize for being very hard on you for the last few days. You've been getting way too much work and I'm sorry for that. I know that you complain that you're the only one who has to work my cases, but the truth is, you're the best detective in the Criminal Affairs department, and I believe that you're the only one who can handle my cases. They certainly don't seem to faze you too much."

"Believe me; I've seen crazier things than some of your cases." Ema quipped.

"You do realize that I can't just ignore you taking the day off simply to escape your work. That's not why they hired you, Detective Skye."

Ema couldn't help sighing forlornly at the mention of her occupation. "I wish it was 'Forensic Scientist Skye' instead of 'Detective Skye.'" She would never truly get over her failure at the exam that would have made her a forensic scientist.

Klavier was silent for a moment, as though he was mulling over this. "I'll tell you what. You won't have to deliver my fan-mail to me anymore."

If it was scientifically possible, then Ema's eyeballs would have popped out just like in those old-fashioned cartoons. For now, they grew wider in shock. "Do you really mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"I do. And why should you anyways? I'll get one of the officers to do it for me." Klavier answered.

Though delivering fan-mail was almost trivial compared to the paperwork she had to do, by no means was it any easier. Ema couldn't resist pulling him into a hug and murmuring 'thank you' over and over again. She couldn't be happier that she didn't have to do such a stupid job anymore. It was a waste of her talent anyway.

* * *

><p>Klavier certainly did not expect Fraulein Ema to hug him with as much as she did. For a moment he sat there frozen at this sudden action, but then he hugged her back.<p>

"It's not a problem, Fraulein." He told her as she released him. She tucked in a stray piece of hair and a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Ummm…would you like something to eat?" Ema asked.

"It's alright Ema; if I can call you 'Ema' that is…" he said, feeling slightly sheepish.

Ema giggled. "Yes, you can sir."

"Call me 'Klavier', Ema."

"Alright…Klavier."

"Yes, Ema."

"Yes, Klavier."

"Yes, Ema."

"Yes, Klavier."

They stopped speaking for a moment and looked at each other before laughing out loud at this slightly insane exchange of names.

Once they stopped laughing, Klavier and Ema simply talked for the rest of the evening over some beer and the Ferroro Rochers he bought her; they even had a contest to see how many balls of Ferroro Rochers they could stuff in their mouths and still drink beer without choking (Klavier won). It was the most fun Klavier had in a long time, and with Ema Skye, no less. Though they did exchange some quips at each other's expense, she did not seem bothered by his presence at all. Maybe he was finally getting on her good side.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun with you tonight Klavier." Ema said as she escorted him to her front door.

"What? You say that as if you never have fun whenever I'm present." Klavier mock-exclaimed, even clutching his chest for dramatic effect. Ema burst out laughing as she opened the door.

"You know you can be pretty funny. I can't tell you how many times I've actually had to hold in my laughter."

Klavier was curios to know why. "So, why do you?"

"Dunno. Guess I was just a bit too proud." She grinned sheepishly.

Klavier laughed at this; it was one of the funniest things he had heard. Fraulein Ema did not want to laugh around him because she was too proud? That was rich! Unfortunately, he failed to dodge the hard slap on his shoulder from Ema.

"Ow! Ema! What the hell was that for?"

"Hmph! None of your business, you glimmerous fop." She turned away from him as she said this. Klavier shook his head and smiled. Ema inclined her head to him and smiled a small smile at him.

"Well…I expect to see you at work on Monday, Detective."

"Yes, sir." Ema nodded at him as she turned around as she mock-saluted him. Klavier just laughed.

"Goodnight Fraulein Detective."

"Goodnight Herr Fop."

Klavier stepped out of her apartment and walked down the corridor. He hadn't walked too far from her flat when she called out for him. He turned around to see the brunette outside her apartment.

"Can I say something?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you can." He assured.

"Well…I was wondering if we can do this again same time next week. Only this time, maybe at your place, and with some chocolate truffles as well."

So Ema did enjoy their time together as much as he did. He was relieved to hear this, and was elated that she wanted to do this again.

"I don't see why not. We can even do it tomorrow, if you want to."

"Well, that would be great! Thanks, Klavier."

"Not a problem. Was that all?"

"No," Ema continued. "I just wanted to say you're my third-favorite prosecutor."

"I'm your favorite? That's- wait just a minute, Fraulein. You said I was third! Who are these two prosecutors who score higher on your list of favorite prosecutors?"

"Well, the first is Miles Edgeworth. And the second one…"

"Yes, and the second prosecutor?" Klavier asked impatiently. But Ema only winked at him and re-entered her apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Ach! Ema!" Great. Now he would be plagued by this mystery prosecutor who was Ema's second favorite. No matter; he would get it out of her someday.

And that was how Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye became friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Klema! My OTP for the moment as you may or may not tell. I've been in the zone, writing two Klema oneshots this weekend! I'll post the other one up soon. I'm going to beg again for reviews (since reviews=love). Who can argue with that equation?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Klavier Gavin, Ema Skye, and Lana Skye belong to Capcom, and Ferroro Rochers are not mine in any way.**

**Well thanks again for taking the time to read =)  
><strong>


End file.
